


Touch of Destiny

by SunshinesDaydream



Series: Touch of Destiny [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6259096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshinesDaydream/pseuds/SunshinesDaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoshi's landlady and friend is present when he and the turtles are mutated.  Turtle tot stories ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Female influence TMNT, 2012 incarnation, no ships in early chapters there may be some that emerge in later ones.
> 
> I had this hidden away, but going to try posting it now. Title is because I watch PotC way too often. Sorry if you have Mary Sue issues, read something else. In this AU mutagen impacts everyone differently, so Splinter has some problems with his. 
> 
> Splinter is about 31, has only been in New York for about four months. Tang Shen and Miwa died 6 months before this.
> 
> Tara is 28 and her daughter Monet Lily (called Lily) is around seven months old.

“No, Lily, not while we walk,” her mother as the tiny girl tried to wiggle free of the baby carrier to reach the bowl the man next to them carried.

  
The man laughed an unusual sound from the usually quiet somber man. “Little one, you may visit them often,” he said.

  
  


In the months he had lived in the small building he had slowly softened to the small girl, the same age as his daughter was when he lost her a year ago now.Her mother had been kind, supportive, and helpful. He knew she had also had a loss around the same time as he, her husband and first child.  
  
  


They turned down the alley that led to the building they lived in. The little girl’s mother, Tara, had stopped at the pet store as a small treat to her daughter on the way back from the grocery. There they had run into their neighbor.

  
As they turned down the alley they saw a group of strange men, they were holding something that seemed to glow.

  
“Take them,” he said, handing the bowl to Tara. She dropped the bags and took the bowl.

  
“But … don’t you think we should run,” she asked.

  
He motioned behind them, where two men were standing. She nodded, pressing herself to the wall of the alley, arms around her child and animals protectively.

  
She had known that he could fight, pieces of their history coming out to each other over cups of tea, but despite the weapons displayed on his walls she never could pair the quiet man with violence.

  
Though she could see the amount of force he was putting forth it seemed these men were made of stone. He kicked the one holding the glowing tube and the man threw it. It shattered, splattering Yoshi as Tara dove behind the nearby dumpster. As she did the bowl containing the turtles slipped from her fingers. The bowl broke and the baby turtles fell into the glowing liquid.

  
She could hear the men run off, and then the shrieks of pain.

  
The glowing, sparkling goo covered the other side of the alley as well as five figures. She watched in horror as the largest shifted shape from human to what appeared to be part rat. The four smaller, grow larger, their reptilian bodies becoming more human.

  
It seemed she was locked there, watching the terrifying scene for an eternity. Really it hadn’t lasted more than ten minutes. The goo absorbed into their quickly changing bodies and into the ground and brick work. When they all stopped struggling, and only the confused whimpering of babies remained.  
As soon as she could steady herself enough to walk from her shaking she knelt as close to him as she dared.

  
“Are you okay?” she whispered, “I mean, of course not. But you think you can move?”

  
“Not far,” he groaned.

  
“Into the back room of the gallery, we can get you upstairs later,” her eyes flickered from the end of the alley to the bright sunny sky above. An almost instinctual, protective fear shook her.

  
She dug into her pocket, pulling the keys to the back door out and opening the door. As he made his way slowly on all fours to the door she gathered the turtles up by twos and put them on the pile of clean drop cloths in her studio. Then as if on autopilot, gathered their belongings from the alley. The groceries, the torn clothes he had worn, even the broken bowl and canister.  
After they were all inside, she closed and locked the door collapsing against it. She shook with shock and fought to push past it. She took deep breaths and gave herself till a count of a hundred before she stood again.

  
She knelt by him again; putting her hand on what she guessed was his shoulder now. His eye cracked open.

  
“When you are able, can you try to make it up to my apartment?” she asked. “I can try to help, but I’m going to take them up first,” Something was telling her they were still too exposed.

  
He nodded, and closed his eyes again. She picked up two of the turtles; one looked up at her with bright blue eyes much like her daughter’s. She could see the awareness behind them.

  
“It’s gonna be okay,” she whispered to the baby. Everything in her told her that they were babies, part human. She set them in Lily’s play yard in the living room and went to fetch the other two. She deposited them in Lily’s crib. Then she unwrapped the baby carrier, and taking Lily out she put her in the exersaucer. The little girl leaned over as much as she could to peer through the side of her play yard at the new friends inside. She made cooing sounds, and the one with blue eyes like hers made weak cooing sounds in return.

  
Satisfied the babies were settled for the moment she ran back down the stairs. She shook his shoulder, “Yoshi, we have to get you upstairs,” He groaned and rose to his feet. “You can lean on me,”

  
“Thank you,” he managed to croak out.

  
Tara was nearly in tears, “I wouldn’t leave a friend behind,” she answered. “Come now,”

  
She managed to help him up the stairs, and maneuver him to her room where he collapsed on the bed. She grabbed a sweatshirt out of the closet for herself. She felt so cold.

  
She went and checked on Lily, who was staring intently at the baby on the other side of the netting. Then she started with the two in the crib in the nursery. She lifted them out carefully as they slept, and attempted to make the diapers she had on hand work. To her surprise they worked rather well, but she didn’t have enough cloth diapers to support five babies. She left the nursery with three more diapers, wipes, and pajamas for Lily.

  
She lifted the first baby out of the play yard as Lily watched her. She noticed this one had a crack in its shell. Front and back, and across its shoulder was a gash. It wasn’t deep enough for stitches, but she grabbed the first aid kit, cleaned the cut and put butterfly bandages on it. The little one whimpered and cracked swollen eyelids open to look at her with shocking green eyes.  
Hearing the whimper Lily made a squawk of protest, looking at her mother accusingly. Tara lifted the baby and showed it to Lily, hoping to calm her. The baby girl looked carefully at the turtle baby, and was fine with her mother putting the baby back into the play yard.

  
When she lifted the other baby out of the play yard, the one who Lily was cooing at earlier the little girl let out a shriek.

  
“Lily, your friend needs a diaper, I’m not taking them anywhere,” Tara promised as she laid the sleeping baby on the carpet and began to put the diaper on them. Lily watched carefully until the baby was put back into the play yard.

  
Finally with the babies all settled, and Lily sleeping as well she went to fetch their belongings from the backroom of the gallery. She had brought the groceries up and was returning for the box she had stacked the other things in when she heard voices outside the door. She silently lifted the box and ran up the stairs. She double checked that all the blinds were closed, though it was the first thing she had done after diapering the children.

  
Tara made some tea, hoping to calm her nerves. She knew it was a matter of time before she crashed herself. But there was something she wanted to do before; she remembered the men in the alley had all looked the same. Not similar like brothers, but exactly the same. As she sipped her tea she drew them. She made notes about how they moved and spoke their height and build. She drew the canister and described as best she could the glowing substance it contained. She knew that she couldn’t report this to the police, but knew the information would be of use to someone, someday.

  
After she had written and drawn everything about the men, the substance, the encounter she began to do the same with what happened to her neighbor and his pets. She fought waves of exhaustion to finish it, but finish she did. She slid the pages into an envelope and locked them in the small fireproof safe before crawling onto the couch under a thick blanket and passing out.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter, a bit more like a drabble. Tara has her first real interaction with one of the baby turtles.

Tara was woken by a whimpering sound. Blinking her eyes, she realized it was the middle of the night. One of the turtle babies was awake, and fussing. 

“Hey, little one,” she whispered, lifting the baby from the travel yard. “What's wrong?”

The baby whimpered then let out a heart rending wail. She checked the baby's shoulder, as it was the green eyed one with the injury. It seemed to be the same as it was earlier, so no infection.

Tara snuggled the baby close and, though the baby still whimpered didn't cry in the same heartbreaking way it had a moment before.

She looked at her daughter and the other turtle baby that had been sharing the same sleeping quarters. They were snuggled together making small murmuring and cooing sounds in their sleep.

“What's wrong little one?” she asked. “I bet you're hungry. I'm surprised Lily hasn't woken fussing for food. She didn't eat before you all fell asleep.”

The baby calmed at her steady stream of words and kept it's face snuggled into her neck.

“So I wonder what half human half turtle babies eat,” she said, entering the kitchen. “I guess we can start with fruits and vegetables,”

The baby was whimpering again so she grabbed a banana from the counter, peeled it and began offering the baby bites. The baby sniffed at it, then cautiously took the first bite.

After chewing and swallowing the first bite the baby giggled and opened it's mouth to receive more.

Tara laughed and gave the baby the next bite.

“So, you like bananas, do you?” she asked as the little one giggled once more. “I didn't get to get a good look at you when we came in. I was so worried about things,” 

The baby watched her intently as she spoke, still eating bites of banana while sitting on her knee.

“Let's see, you are warm so I'm guessing you became warm blooded. Or warmer. I'm not sure how that all works. I was hopeless in school if it was anything other than art. I'll have to find a book or two I imagine,” She inspected the small hands, “Three fingers, you're skin is soft, but textured. Not scaled anymore.” As the baby opened it's mouth for another bite she glimpsed the inside of it's mouth. “Your mouth is very human looking.”

Tara popped the next bit into the baby's mouth and said, “You're somewhere between human and turtle on the nose, but no denying it, that is adorable,” she tapped the tip-tilted bit between the tiny nostrals and the baby giggled again.

“I wonder if you will be able to learn to talk?” she said. Instead of putting the next bit in the baby's mouth, she held it out in her hand and gently directed the baby's hand towards it. The baby tried to pick it up, but it slipped from the baby's fingers. Tara didn't allow for time for the baby to get frustrated went ahead and popped the piece into the baby's mouth.

“Mmm,” she said as the baby chewed. She did it again with the next bite.

After the baby had swallowed that one it reached for the bit she had left saying, “MMM!! MMM!!!”

“Alright!” she laughed, giving the baby the last piece. “Maybe you will learn to speak,”

“Well, let's see about a clean diaper for you and maybe you'll take a bottle and get some more sleep?” she said.

The little one giggled and climbed up to snuggle into her neck as she lifted it up.

“Yeah, wishful thinking I know,” she said, heading back to the nursery.

She laid the baby on the changing table, after glancing in at the two in the crib. She began to remove the diaper when she realized two things firstly that this was definitely a boy and he was just beginning to wet his diaper further.

“Boy, definitely boy,” she half laughed at herself under her breath. The baby was smiling at her. “You think it's funny, huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I will updating here as well as my Tumblr (sunshinesdaydream) and eventually on DA (sunshinesdaydream). My tumblr will eventually have progress notes on future chapters, non linear drabbles, and headcanons.


End file.
